You're the Reason
You're the Reason is a single by in the Nickelodeon series Victorious. It is available on iTunes. It was first featured in the Victorious episode The Birthweek Song. In the episode, Victoria's character, Tori Vega, sings the song to her sister Trina (Daniella Monet) for her birthweek. At the end of the premiere of the episode A Christmas Tori on December 3rd, 2011, Nickelodeon premiered a music video for an "acoustic version" of the song, which Justice also performed. Victoria played the piano, while being backed up by unseen bowed string instrument(s), possibly a cello and/or double bass.sebastian lysebo Producers *Larry J. Franco (executive producer) *Louis D'Esposito (executive producer) *Michael De Luca (producer) *Peter Billingsley (co-producer) *Robert W. Cort (executive producer) *Scott Kroopf (producer) *Ted Field (executive producer) *William Teitler (producer) sebastian lysebo I don't want to make a scene I don't want to let you down Try to do my own thing and I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough 'Cause it's alright Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why If it was raining, you would yell at the sun Pick up the pieces when the damage is done You say it's just another day in the shade But look at what a mess we made You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try You might be crazy Have I told you lately that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly And it's crazy that someone could change me Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try And you need to know that you're the reason why Covers Thumbnail_(5).jpg U_r.jpg U_r_1.jpg Videos *Full-length song also on TheSlap.com *Music video on TheSlap Trivia *The track picture of this song was Victoria Justice's former background on her Twitter account. Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Victorious Category:Victoria Justice Category:Songs Category:Lyrics